sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Cancer
Hama Fujiwara ( ハマ 藤原 , Hama Fujiwara) is a freshman in Solstice Academy, being one of the most popular girls in the school. She is able to possess a sailor warrior's powers by Luna granting her the very wish to do so. Her attacks are based on justice, water, and ice abilities. Biography Sailor Cancer Hama recently found the Cancer Scepter when she was chased by Jadeite's minions. Hama was confused when she encountered the wand. When she picked up her wand, she was granted water and iced abilities on the palm of her hands. She transforms into Sailor Cancer by chanting 'Sailor Cancer Make Up' and defeats his minions. Becoming Sailor Cancer Hama learns more about her powers with Tsuki the day after the incident. Tsuki states that if she chants 'Sailor Cancer Make Up' she can transform into a sailor warrior and embeds water based abilities into her scepter. Obtaining Sailor Cancer Spear During the crisis of battling darkness, Hama struggles to move with the injuries she had. However, when she went to an oasis, her powers moved by their will and created the Sailor Cancer Spear. When Hama tries to reach out for the spear, the spear heard her call and flew directly on her grip. By doing so, Sailor Cancer was fully revived due to the immense power of the spear. Powers Transform Item * Sailor Cancer Scepter – Hama twirls the scepter with grace and chants "Sailor Cancer Make Up" Weapons * Cancer Spear – Hama can use the spear to emit strong water and iced ability attacks. Attacks * Water Cannon – Hama blasts a strong water whip that flows around the atmosphere like a snake zig zag motion with the balm of her hands. ** Water Cannon Ring – A stronger version of water cannon but it aims towards everywhere in her atmosphere. ** Water Cannon Wave – The water cannon reshapes into a cone. * Cancer Spear – Sailor Cancer uses the Cancer Spear for different purposes: ** Cancer Spear Wall – Creates an ice or water wall based on how wide Hama slashes the ground and can dismantle the wall by will. ** 'Cancer Spear Assault '– Considered to be her deadliest ability. She blinks towards her opponents and creates powerful, quick slashes. ** 'Cancer Spear Projection '– As Hama thrusts her spear with a direct attack, the tip of the spear becomes a much more powerful, sharp spear made with her water magic. * Sailor Cancer Kick – Inflicts a series of roundhouse kicks that has ice magic embedded to her feet. * Feel The Water – Without transforming into her sailor uniform, she can manipulate water by will due to the curse of Cancer. Hama can use this ability without chanting it. Hama uses this when her weapons do not work. * Ebb and Flow – Hama gathers a stream of water and turns it into healing water. The stream of water starts to bounce it back and forth towards her team. Each bounce will make the heal stronger. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Cancer Category:M0onlightfilm